


Christmas Pictures

by lovelykyuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's kids are adorable, Baekhyun is such a kid, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are such good dad's, M/M, ya'll this ship is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykyuns/pseuds/lovelykyuns
Summary: Kyungsoo wants to get family pictures taken with his and his husband, Baekhyun's kids. That's a little hard considering they have Baekhyun's blood coursing through them.





	Christmas Pictures

“Soo! Can you grab Kyungmi’s plan B dress? She kinda just ruined the first one,” Baekhyun calls out from the living room, looking at the girls used-to-be-white, now with paint splatters and marker marks anywhere white, save for the black bow in the middle, the girl had even managed to get some on her white bow on her head.

Kyungmi giggles, staring up at her dad, who is trying his best not to laugh, it was a Baekhyun thing to do when he was little as well.

A loud sigh was heard from the other side of the large apartment, letting Baekhyun and Kyungmi know that Kyungsoo was already annoyed. 

Currently, Kyungsoo was dressing up their son, Baekmin, who was kicking at him and whining as he tried to put the boys pants on. 

“Dada’s going to be so mad at you baby girl,” Baekhyun clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, which makes the girl pout, but Baekhyun saves it with a whisper, “but don’t worry, Daddy’s on your side.”

“Why is Dada going to be mad?” The girl questions as Baekhyun starts to clean up the paint and uncapped markers before Kyungsoo walks in.

“Because you ruined your dress, princess,” Baekhyun replies as he wipes down the excess water on the coffee table that Kyungmi had stationed herself at.

“But it’s more pretty that way, daddy,” Kyungmi argues, and Baekhyun just smiles and scoops his daughter up in his arms.

“Hm maybe, but, Dada's a real perfectionist and he wants everything to be perfect for your pictures so he can send it out to Grandma, Grandpa and other family members, princess,” Baekhyun says, running his fingers through the girls silky mid-length brown hair.

Baekhyun can hear Kyungsoo’s footsteps down the hallway and grabs a pillow, looking down at Kyungmi, “Put this in front of you and make sure Dada does not see those stains. He will flip out if he actually sees the damage. Okay?”

 

Kyungmi nods and Baekhyun places the pillow on the girls lap, making sure to hide the colorful designs all over the white fabric, and is sure to take the bow from her hair and hide it quickly behind the cushions.  
Kyungmi stays silent and so does Baekhyun, who holds in a breath when Kyungsoo comes from the hallway, Baekmin on his hip, another dress in his hand, and an exasperated look on his face.

“Baekmin would not cooperate, I was thinking of just giving up on these pictures,” Kyungsoo admits and hands Baekhyun Kyungmi’s dress.

“I don’t think our mom’s would be too happy with that if you did,” Baekhyun points out, which leads Kyungsoo to hum.

“Dada dada! Look at my dress, isn’t it pretty?” Baekhyun’s eyes widen.

“Kyungmi!”

Kyungsoo looked at the girls dress, and his jaw dropped, and he made eye contact with Baekhyun, “You were on Kyungmi duty!”

“That is a good point, babe, but-”

“No but’s! That was an eighty dollar dress! The one that you liked, mind you. I know you said she ruined it but I was expecting maybe just a little line of marker or something, not a whole art project!” 

Baekhyun awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “At least we know she will be a good artist?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed, “Here, take Baekmin and I’ll go get Kyungmi dressed again. Do not let Baekmin into anything that could destroy that outfit or I swear to you I will castrate you.”

Baekhyun salutes which makes Kyungsoo roll his eyes as he takes Kyungmi’s dress back from Baekhyun and puts Baekmin on Baekhyun’s lap.

“Come on little girl, lets get you into this dress,” Kyungsoo says and picks Kyungmi up, and takes her to her room to get her changed.

“Welp, it’s just you and me, kiddo,” Baekhyun looked at the two year old who just stared back at him, gurgling.

“Dada can be a drama queen, but so can your sister, so it’s up to us- prince and king to dissolve that, right?” Baekhyun says, although he knows that his son most likely did not understand what he said beside maybe the word “Dada”. 

Baekhyun looked at the clock on the wall that said that it was almost 3pm, he’s surprised Kyungsoo hasn’t lost his shit completely yet considering they’re supposed to be there at 4pm and Kyungsoo likes being very early in case things go wrong.

He decides he won’t warn Kyungsoo on the time or the younger will probably really castrate him or something, and Baekhyun values his precious baby maker.

Baekhyun gets up from the couch, Baekmin in his arms, and he wanders to the kitchen, looking for a small snack, knowing that at after the pictures Kyungsoo will probably want to go out to dinner.

He finds a chocolate bar- not the healthiest decision- but it’s should suffice.

He starts eating the chocolatey goodness, with Baekmin still attached to his hip, he knows he should do this but he breaks off a small piece of chocolate and places it against Baekmin’s lips who takes it graciously nomming on it with his one tooth.

When he finishes the first piece, he gives Baekmin a second one, but figures that’s enough when the boy starts bouncing up and down, gurgling happily.

“Okay.. no more for you,” Baekhyun reprimands and puts the rest of the candy bar away.

The boy lets out little giggles and Baekhyun just snorts, he was exactly like that when he got candy in his system as a kid, got really hyper even after just a few bites. Heck, he was still like that now.

“Byun Baekhyun!” 

Baekhyun turned to the sound of his husbands voice, meeting eyes with clearly enraged ones. At first, he was confused as to why, but then when he looked at Baekmin’s face, he knew exactly why and cringed.

Baekmin’s face was covered in chocolate and Baekhyun didn’t even notice until now. Fuck. 

“i’ll clean him up, I’m sorry Soo,” Baekhyun rushed, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it, then cleaning Baekmin’s face.

“You know how hyper he gets with candy, yet you give him candy anyways,” Kyungsoo lets out a groan, covering his face with his hand, and when he lets his hand fall down his eyes find the clock.

“Shoot! Baekhyun it’s 3:15!” Kyungsoo cried out, running out of the kitchen and to the front hallway that has all their shoes and coats hanging up.  
“Meaning we have at least forty minutes to get there, Soo. Calm down. I know you like being early but don’t stress over it.”

Baekhyun shakes his head with a small smile on his face and picks Baekmin up from the counter, “Come on kiddo.”

Finally, the small family of four are out of the door, Baekhyun in the passenger seat and Kyungsoo strapping Baekmin in since Baekhyun wasn’t able to do it quick enough for Kyungsoo’s taste.

“Daddy~ Dada~ Can I have a lollipop?” Kyungmi questions and Baekhyun is obviously the one who pulls out a lollipop from the glove compartment in the car, Baekhyun doesn’t even know why there’s a stash there, but it’s always been there and he’s about to hand Kyungmi the bubblegum lollipop when it’s suddenly flicked out of his hand. 

He turns to look at Kyungsoo, whose eyes are surprisingly still on the road as he talks, “We’re not trying to make her hyper too, are we? Those kids back there are literally copies of you, meaning they’re rambunctious and will not listen when they’re hyper.”

“I’m still confused on how I was the one who got fucked and pregnant and had to withstand all that pain, yet they’re more like you,” Kyungsoo muttered.

This lead to Baekhyun’s loud, obnoxious laughter, to which Kyungsoo just decided to ignore, or tried to, as Baekhyun’s laugh was secretly one of Kyungsoo’s favorite things about the older man.

It takes about ten minutes of Kyungmi’s and Baekhyun singing to Christmas songs coming from the radio loudly and Baekmin’s loud crying because his peaceful sleep was disturbed.

And now, as they pull into the parking lot of the photography building, Kyungsoo has a mild headache and a whiny child to deal with.

“Baekhyun, take them inside and check-in, I need to find some tylenol or something,” Kyungsoo says and begins scavenging the car for painkillers.

Baekhyun frowns, but nods, and opens Kyungmi’s car door to already have the little girl springing out at her dad, arms open and ready to cling onto him.

Baekhyun lets out a surprised laugh, and pats Kyungmi’s back, closing the car door, next, he went to Baekmin’s side and grabbed the handle of the carrier that the boy was in. 

“Did you put it under Byun or your name?” This causes Kyungsoo to freeze and look at Baekhyun with the most deadliest glare.

“Obviously Byun, you idiot. Now shoo,” he waved his husband off.

Baekhyun puts Kyungmi down before entering the building, making sure to grasp her hand in his.

As they walk in, eyes are on them and people are cooing. 

“Daddy, why is that girl looking at you?” Kyungmi questions and Baekhyun turns to see that a woman is indeed staring at him, but also looking him up and down.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes; a sign of disinterest, and continued on, “She has a staring problem, princess.”

When Baekhyun gets to the second floor labeled: “Family pictures” he goes up to the front desk.

The secretary looks up and instantly coos, “Awh, a single dad coming in to take pictures of his adorable kids? What name is it under honey?”

Baekhyun clears his throat, “Uh, I’m not single. My husband’s just coming up, had to get something from the car. The name’s Byun.”

The lady nods and types something into the computer, “Photographer Lee will see you in a couple of minutes for now, please sit in the waiting room.”

Baekhyun nods and turns away from the desk, going to sit down. He places Baekmin’s carrier on the ground in front of him so he can keep his eyes on the little boy, and Kyungmi who he places on his lap.

A few moments later, and Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo walking in, looking around a sigh escaping his lips once he meets Baekhyun’s eyes and scurries toward him.

“Dada~” Kyungmi makes grabby hands toward the younger male of the two, and Kyungsoo is quick to scoop the little girl up in his arms.

“How’s your head?” Baekhyun questions, raising a hand to run his fingers through Kyungsoo’s dark fluffy hair.

“I’m feeling better, it’s still there but it should fade away soon,” Kyungsoo mutters as he leans into Baekhyun’s touch, and Kyungmi plays with the doll she had brought.

“The Byun family?” 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo look up to see a woman maybe in her thirties-ish, “That’s us.”  
“Follow me please,” she smiles.

The couple stand up, Kyungsoo holding Kyungmi and Baekhyun grabbing the handle of the carrier and placing the unoccupied hand on the small of Kyungsoo’s back, guiding him to follow the woman.

 

Kyungsoo is the one who does all the talking to the photographer about what he wants of these photos, while Baekhyun just distracts their children, but Baekhyun distracting the children is worse than them not being distracted.

Kyungmi is hanging from Baekhyun’s arm, while Baekmin is toddling around, falling every few seconds, just to get right back up as he lets out happy giggles.

Kyungsoo spares a glance behind him to see that now, Baekmin is chewing on a candy cane prop and Baekhyun is trying to scramble after him but Kyungmi is attached to his leg, making it hard to do so.

Kyungsoo really wants to cry. Curse Baekhyun’s strong fucking chromosomes. He turns back to the photographer, immediately apologizing.

“I am so sorry. I wish I could say they aren’t normally like this but it’s a lost cause. They took after him not me.”

 

The photographer laughs, and Kyungsoo just sits there, blinking. Was he laughing at him?

“Don’t worry, I’ve seen worse,” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen.

“Worse? There’s worse than those three?” 

“Yeah, believe it or not. There was a family of six children that were twice rowdy than your little family,” the photographer shrugs and starts preparing his camera and they go over props and backdrops that will be used in the pictures.

 

______

 

An hour later, Kyungsoo and the photographer have it all figured out and finally the two children are tired out but not to the extent where they could fall asleep just yet and Kyungsoo was thankful for that.

Maybe Baekhyun’s chromosomes came in handy sometimes. Kyungsoo smiles at the sight of Kyungmi playing with her doll beside Baekhyun who has Baekmin on his lap, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Alright Baek, it’s time for the pictures~!” Kyungsoo sang, which made Baekhyun look at Kyungsoo with a large smile on his face.

“Come on kiddos,” Baekhyun stood up, making sure Kyungmi was standing as well. 

The first picture was just the two children, and Baekmin was wrapped carefully in a string of white christmas lights and Kyungmi was holding the end of the string as if she had wrapped her brother up in the lights herself, a large grin adorning the girls face.

They took another shot but it was a bit different as Kyungmi was still holding the lights but this time she was kissing the top of her brothers head, which made Baekhyun and Kyungsoo coo.

The next picture of the two siblings, Kyungmi was holding up a sign that had the words “return to santa” with an arrow pointing toward Baekmin who had a fake present in his small hands, and a pout on her face. Obviously the girl loved her little brother to pieces and would never think about returning him to Santa. 

Finally, the two parents were added to the picture. This one was Baekhyun’s idea. It was arranged so that the family was lying on the ground, and Baekhyun was the first to lay on his stomach, then on top of him, Kyungsoo(who was very reluctant and did not want to get on Baekhyun’s back), then Kyungmi, and then Baekmin who sat proudly on top of the mountain of his family.

The last picture had a changed background from the white to a christmas tree, consisted of Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Kyungmi blowing fake snow from their palms to land over Baekmin who was sitting in front of the three cutely.

“And that’s a wrap. Kyungsoo, your family is so adorable. I usually don’t tell people this often but you guys are really cute.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled blandly, trying to hide his faint blush, “Thank you. I’m very lucky to be married to that idiot and have those amazing children.”

The photographer nods, “The photos should be processed and sent over to you in the next few days.”

Kyungsoo nods and again thanks the photographer before dragging his family out of the room. 

“You guys did pretty well, I’m surprised,” Kyungsoo teased.

Baekhyun bumped his elbow into Kyungsoo’s lightly, “And even if we didn’t you would love us still the same, even if these little ones are more on the Baekhyun side and very obnoxious.”

“Hm that is true, although, there are times I really wish they were on the Kyungsoo side, that would be the best.”

“We should have another go at it,” Baekhyun suggested, but Kyungsoo didn’t get what he was throwing as they buckled their kids in and got in the car.

“At the pictures? Why? I thought they looked fine.”

 

“No. Kyungsoo.. We should have another baby,” this had Kyungsoo freezing in the middle of putting his seatbelt on.

“You’d want that?” Kyungsoo asks timidly and Baekhyun nods immediately.

“Yes! Of course I do. Maybe this time you’ll get yourself a baby Kyungsoo, I could get use to that. They’d be just as stubborn and quiet as you~” Baekhyun leaned over the console to peck Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Okay Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo laughs lightly and starts driving out of the parking lot, to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahsh. they are so freaking adorable i can't. i really liked this idea. i literally got it from just seeing that my family received a christmas card and they had a toddler around baekmin's age and a child around kyungmi's age in this and ahh it just sparked inspiration.


End file.
